


Truth or Dare?

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Texting, Truth or Dare, alexa play up all night by one direction, i stayed up all night writing this, pls help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What,” he repeated more cautiously. He knew Bill had given him a dare, but at that point, he hadn’t really been listening.Putting his cup down, Bill leaned forward and rest his elbows on the small table between them. “I s-said, I dare you to airdr-dr-drop a selfie to a random p-p-person.”Eddie immediately shook his head. “No fucking way, Bill."When Eddie accepted Bill's dare to airdrop a selfie to a random person at their school, he didn't actually think the stranger would accept. What normal person would? But then again, any normal person wouldn't have sent Eddie an airdrop back either.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 31
Kudos: 449





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on this tweet: https://twitter.com/castbrak/status/1243062235888357377?s=20
> 
> I saw that Jade had tweeted yet another brilliant AU idea and I just had to get started on it right away. Long story short, I pulled another all nighter. This quarantine is really fucking with my sleep schedule, but at least I'm doing something productive, amiright laid ease and germs? I love writing gay fanfiction!! I'm sleep deprived. Can you tell?
> 
> Anyways, I hope this brings a little bit of light in these dark, dark times. Enjoy and please stay safe! Wash your hands and STAY HOME IF YOU CAN. PLEASE.

If Eddie was being honest, he was actually growing fond of the little back and forth “dare war” he had going on with Bill. It was stupid and childish, sure, but it was also _fun,_ and Eddie deserved to have a little fun in his life— especially after the year that he’s had so far.

It was their senior year of college, and despite being thousands of miles away from his mother and their little hometown of Derry, Sonia continued to berate Eddie about what his plans were after graduating.

“I don’t know, Ma,” Eddie always sighed into the phone.

“Eddie-bear, this is your last year of university,” his mother would always say in the sickly sweet voice he hated growing up. “You need to think of what you’re going to do once you move back home again.” A pause. Always a dramatic pause. “You _are_ going to be moving back home, won’t you? I don’t know what I would do if you stayed in that… _dirty_ city. Don’t you miss your mommy?”

Usually at that point, Eddie’s carefully contained anger and annoyance would explode out of him like fireworks. Only it wasn’t fun and sparkly and colorful. If he could describe the frustration he felt at his mother, he would use words like dark or black or horrific. It wasn’t a pretty sight. It was like all his years as a child of holding back his true emotions manifested in him having uncontrollable bursts of anger as a newly turned twenty year old. He felt like the hulk. Eddie hated the hulk.

“W-well?” Bill asked then, effectively breaking Eddie out of his reverie.

He blinked at him. “What?”

Bill took a sip of his coffee and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Eddie over the rim of his cup. Eddie made a face.

“What,” he repeated more cautiously. He knew Bill had given him a dare, but at that point, he hadn’t really been listening.

Putting his cup down, Bill leaned forward and rest his elbows on the small table between them. “I s-said, I dare you to airdr-dr-drop a selfie to a random p-p-person.”

Eddie immediately shook his head. “No fucking way, Bill. First of all, I don’t take ‘selfies.’ Why would I want a picture of _myself_ on my phone? I see enough of my face everyday, thanks. And second, even if I were to airdrop a picture of myself, who’s to say the person I pick isn’t a fugitive of the law? Or, or a creep! That has a foot fetish! No way am I just willingly going to send a picture of myself to someone who fetishizes feet. That’s _disgusting._ Do you know how many germs are on the average human foot? I don’t know either, but it’s a lot. And the fact that some people get off on licking and touching someone else’s bare feet?” Eddie mock gagged. “Fuck no.”

Bill, who had been listening to Eddie’s frantic rant in increasing amusement, finally let out a breath of laughter. “I d-didn’t say to send a p-picture of your feet, Ed-Eddie. Just your f-face which you can take a qu-qu-quick picture of r-right now.”

Eddie’s lips set in a straight line. “Fugitive. of. the law.” He reiterated his point by using his index finger to jab at the top of the table with each word.

“G-Guess I win then,” Bill said with a shrug. He looked smug. Eddie narrowed his eyes at him. God damnit. This had been going on for too long for Eddie to just give up like that.

He pointed an accusatory finger at his friend who only raised his eyebrows and smiled back at him.

“ _Fine_ ,” Eddie groaned. He pulled his phone out from his pocket, muttering under his breath and shooting daggers at Bill who _still_ looked smug. Eddie hated him, but he also hated himself for agreeing to do this. A barrage of _what if’s_ screamed at him and he ignored them all, instead opening his camera app on his phone and holding it up a respectable distance away from his face.

Despite his hatred of selfies, Eddie had to admit — though never to Bill — that he actually enjoyed taking them. He knew how to angle the phone to get the best possible picture of him, and he took a few in quick succession before flicking through them and deleting all but his favorite. Bill was watching him with raised eyebrows, but didn’t say anything, only raising his drink to his lips to hide his smile. Again, Eddie hated him.

“Okay, who should I send it to?”

He opened his airdrop and scanned the long list of names that suddenly popped up before flicking his eyes up to glance around at the other customers in the coffeeshop. He cursed the fact that it was a weekend. There were too many people milling around. The only bright side to this whole thing was that they were in the campus cafe, which meant only students were around the area. At least he wouldn’t be sending his picture to some greasy sixty year old pervert. Though he couldn’t cross fugitive of the law off his list of _What If’_ s quite yet. He’s seen 21 jump street enough times to know that anything was possible.

“L-Looking around wont h-help you p-put names to f-faces, you know,” Bill said.

Eddie glared at him. “I know,” he snapped as he turned the phone so Bill could look at the list of airdrop contacts along with him. “Pick one for me.”

After a few seconds of reading, Bill pointed to a name that Eddie had already crossed off his imaginary list. “What ab-b-bout this one?”

_Trashmouth’s SEX-C iPhone ;)_

Eddie didn’t even bother to look up at Bill and instead continued to scroll. “No. I decided you’re not picking for me anymore. I’m going to send it to ‘Karen’s iPhone. She sounds like a respectable person.”

Bill snorted and sat back. “Sh-she sounds like s-someone who would ask to speak to th-th-the manager.”

“Oh yeah, and this ‘Trashmouth’ person is any better? Like hell I’m going to willingly send a picture of myself to someone who calls themself that.” He shook his head, lips set in a determined line. “Besides, the dare is to send it to a stranger. Karen is a stranger. I win.”

Just as Eddie went to tap on Karen’s name, a few contacts disappeared, Karen’s included, and Eddie watched in slow-motion horror as his finger landed on the dreaded _Trashmouth’s SEX-C iPhone ;)_

His eyes widened as the small W _aiting…_ text appeared under the grey contact. Unable to stop it, Eddie watched helplessly as the text bounced a few times. Just as he thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , this Trashmouth person would deny his request, or better yet, be out of range, the little blue loading sign quickly wrapped around the contact before the word _Sent_ appeared underneath. Oh fuck.

He set his phone on the table and leaned forward to drop his head into his hands.

“Wh-what,” Bill said, leaning forward himself so he could duck his head down to try and look at Eddie’s face. “Wh-what is it?”

“I sent it to Trashmouth,” Eddie responded in a muffled voice.

“W-what?”

Eddie raised his head and looked at Bill blankly. “I said, I sent it to Trashmouth.”

He watched as Bill bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Eddie glared at him.

“This is all your fault,” he snapped. “Now some freak named Trashmouth has a picture of me on their phone. Who the fuck just accepts a picture of a stranger like that? I know I wouldn’t. But then again, I don’t go around calling myself Trashmouth or naming my phone “Trashmouth’s sexy iPhone,” so maybe I’m different. What happens if this person,” Eddie flapped his hand around, “decides to edit my face on some pornstar’s body? Imagine if my _mom_ sees it, oh god. Imagine if—”

_Dingdingdingding_

The unmistakable sound of an incoming airdrop file sounded and Eddie stopped mid-rant as he stared at his phone in confusion.

 _AirDrop  
_ _Trashmouth’s SEX-C iPhone ;) would like to share a photo.  
_ _Decline | Accept_

Eddie looked up at Bill who looked just as surprised after reading the notification.

The picture was of three people that looked to be about Bill and Eddie’s age. There was a redhead who was sticking her tongue out, a boy with dirty blond hair that looked completely unamused, and then the one in the middle who had taken the picture— a dark haired boy with unruly curls and thick glasses. He had a huge grin taking up half his face and one hand was formed in a thumbs up.

Before Eddie even knew what he was doing, he tapped _Accept._ Immediately the file opened up in his photo app and Eddie scrutinized it with furrowed brows. If this was taken right before being sent, the trio were not in the coffeeshop like Bill and Eddie were. It was taken outside, though Eddie couldn’t see enough of the background to tell where. Still, it had to be someplace close, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to send or receive anything from them.

He glanced out the window, eyes quickly scanning across the different faces that walked past as he tried to look for the bright red hair of the girl in the photo. She would be the easiest of the three to find.

“D-did you just accept th-the picture?” Bill asked with a frown. Somehow, Eddie had completely forgotten Bill was sitting across from him and could see everything he was doing.

Eddie blinked. “Uh.” Well, no point in denying it. “Yeah, I did.”

“C-can I see?”

Eddie silently passed his phone over to Bill, who glanced at the photo before doing a double take. A large grin started to spread across his face.

“What?”

“S-s-so _that’s_ why you accepted th-the picture,” Bill said as he handed the phone back to Eddie’s waiting a hand, a smug smile back on his face.

“What do you mean,” asked Eddie hesitantly, taking the phone and quickly glancing at the photo again before swiping out of his photo gallery. He had a feeling he knew what Bill was going to say and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear it.

Bill crossed his arms over his chest and fixed Eddie with a look. “That g-guy in the middle is t-t-totally your type.”

Eddie scowled. He hated Bill. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It was best to play dumb at times like this.

“Oh c-come on,” Bill said with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t pl-play dumb.”

Well, there goes that plan.

 _“_ Dark c-curly hair? G-Glasses? That guy fits y-your type to a T.”

“Okay, so what?” Eddie asked snappishly, immediately going on the defense. “He accepted my airdrop! It was only fair that I accepted his.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Don’t g-guh-get so d-defensive, Eddie.”

God, he hated Bill. He really did.

“Send one b-back.”

Eddie stared at him like he had grown two heads. “What?”

“S-s-send another p-picture,” Bill responded with a shrug.

Eddie must have gone crazy. There was no other explanation as to why he was even considering listening to Bill’s suggestion. He was going to blame it on the excessive amount of caffeine he had drank and not on the fact that his heart raced at the thought of sending and receiving another picture from this Trashmouth person. A sudden realization came to him then and he frowned, voicing his thoughts.

“And if the phone belongs to the redhead, then what? I don’t want to flirt with a _girl,_ Bill. I’m gay.”

Bill’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Who s-said anything about f-f-flirting?”

Eddie flushed a dark red then, but just as he opened his mouth to respond, another airdrop notification sounded on his phone. He looked down in surprise.

 _AirDrop  
_ _Trashmouth’s SEX-C iPhone ;) would like to share a video.  
_ _Decline | Accept_

Eddie showed his phone screen to Bill with wide eyes. “They sent me another one.”

“O-Open it,” Bill encouraged.

Tapping accept, both boys watched as the file opened up in Eddie’s camera roll. The video started automatically.

_“Hi Eddie! I’m Beverly. My friend Trashmouth thinks you’re cut—”_

_“Give it back, Marsh!”_

The sound of a brief struggle, then silence as the video ended.

“Well,” Bill began after a moment. “Th-that answers your q-question.”

Eddie played the video again, watching and listening more intently this time as the short clip replayed on his screen. He couldn’t tell from the video which boy had been the one to yell at Beverly, since only the redhead was in frame, but a small part of him hoped that it was the bespectacled, darker haired boy that was the mysterious ‘Trashmouth.’ Sue him.

“She was going to say cute, right?” Eddie asked, making eye contact with Bill who was taking another sip of his coffee that had to have been lukewarm by then. His friend only waggled his eyebrows in response.

“Okay,” Eddie said, steeling himself. “I’m going to send one back.”

Before he could, however, another airdrop request lit up his screen. Without even thinking, Eddie immediately pressed accept.

It was another video file, only this time, Beverly was absent. Eddie’s eyes widened as he watched the dark haired boy smile sheepishly into the camera.

 _“Sorry about Beverly, she’s a menace.”_ A pause as the boy glanced at something off camera. _“She wasn’t lying when she said I thought you were cute though. It’s Eddie, right? Well, Eds, I don’t usually do this, but you airdropped me first so… What’s up, hot stuff? The name’s Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier. As fun as this whole airdropping thing is, my buddies and I have a movie to catch so why don’t you text me instead?”_

He listed off his number then and winked right before the video ended.

“Uh.” Eddie wasn’t really sure what to say. Never in a million years did he imagine a complete stranger to airdrop him a video of themself flirting. Was it even flirting?

As if reading his thoughts, Bill, who had been watching the video silently along with Eddie, said, “He’s f-flirting with you. And he a-ad-admitted that h-he was Trash-m-mouth. You’re g-guh-going to text h-him, right?”

Eddie nodded his head dumbly. He swallowed. “Um, yeah. I think so.”

Bill grinned broadly at him. “L-Let me know h-how it goes.” He pulled his own phone out, checking the time, before standing up from his spot and grabbing his drink. “I’m m-m-meeting Mike so I’ll s-see you later.”

They said their goodbyes quickly, thought it wasn’t long before Eddie saw his friend again. He rolled his eyes in exasperation when Bill stopped outside of the window he was sitting at to pull a funny face at him. Eddie held up a middle finger in response, but Bill turned away then as something out of Eddie’s view caught his eye. Bill glanced at Eddie once more before quickly scurrying off in the complete opposite direction from which he had been going.

Brows furrowed in confusion, Eddie craned his neck around to follow Bill’s retreating back, but soon the other boy was out of his line of sight. Weird. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind and instead replayed the video Richie had sent him so he could enter the other boy’s number into his phone.

Opening his messaging app, Eddie entered Richie’s newly made contact into the ‘To:’ field. He stared blankly down at the screen unsure of what to do next as the text cursor blinked at him mockingly.

_Dingdingdingding_

Another airdrop notification chimed on his phone and Eddie did a double take when he saw what — or more like _who_ — was in the photo. Hitting accept, the enlarged picture opened once more in his camera roll and Eddie blinked at it a few times, trying to wrap his head around the fact that _Bill_ was currently in a photo with Richie, Beverly, and the other unnamed boy that had been in the first photo. _What._

A text banner popped up just then and Eddie quickly tapped on it in muted surprise before the notification could disappear from the top of his screen. The previous blank messaging screen Eddie had been staring at just moments before was no more. Richie had sent him a text. He didn’t have to think very hard to guess how the other boy had gotten his number.

(5:01pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: ur friend is cute, but i think ur cuter ;)** ****

Another text came in then— this one from Bill.

(5:02pm) _Bill Denbrough: I thought I saw Beverly’s hair_

(5:02pm) _Bill Denbrough: Turns out I was right_

(5:03pm) _Bill Denbrough: I gave Richie your number hope you don’t mind_

(5:03pm) _Bill Denbrough: You were going to text him anyways ;-)_

(5:03pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: I’ll deal with you later

Eddie switched back to Richie’s text thread and started to type.

(5:04pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: I see you’ve met Bill

(5:04pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: we ran into each other ;)**

(5:04pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: bev and stan say hi btw**

(5:04pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: ok maybe not stan. he doesn’t approve but bev already loves u and ur friend bill**

(5:05pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: I’m guessing Stan is the other boy in the photo

(5:05pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: smart and cute! might have to follow bev’s lead and just admit my love for u already**

(5:05pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Why doesn’t Stan approve?

(5:05pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: he thinks ur weird and creepy**

(5:06pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: “why would someone just airdrop a selfie to a complete stranger? richie u better not respond. he could be dangerous.”**

(5:06pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: lol i love stan >;)**

(5:06pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Stan sounds like a smart guy. I thought the same about you

(5:07pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: then why did u airdrop me :p**

(5:07pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: It was a dare

(5:07pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: ooooh a dare? so u like games then eds? ;)**

(5:07pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Never call me that again

(5:08pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: okay baby ;)**

(5:08pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: No

(5:08pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: u never answered my question**

(5:08pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: What?

(5:08pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: i asked if u liked games ;)**

(5:09pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: …… if this is going to lead into you sending me an unsolicited dick pic, I am going to block you right the fuck now

(5:09pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: DKFJDKJ oh my god nooooo**

(5:09pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: i swear im not like that**

(5:09pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: i’m actually crying bev and stan asked me what i was laughing at**

(5:10pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Glad I could amuse you

(5:10pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: i only asked bc i wanted to dare u to do something**

(5:10pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: … I’m going to regret asking but what is it?

(5:10pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: i dare u**

(5:10pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: to go on a date with me**

(5:10pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: :)** ****

Eddie blushed. He felt like things were moving much too fast, but at the same time, isn’t this what he had wanted? A little bit of fun during his last year of college? Richie seemed like the perfect distraction, and it didn’t hurt that Eddie was already attracted to him despite only knowing him through photos, videos, and texts. He pursed his lips as he thought of what to say back.

(5:11pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Tempting but what if I pick truth

(5:11pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: what?**

(5:11pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: The game is truth or dare right? What if I pick truth instead of dare

(5:12pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: hey that doesnt work**

(5:12pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: i already dared u**

(5:12pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: ur breaking my heart here eds**

(5:12pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Just humor me asshole

(5:13pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: i call u “eds” and “baby” and u call me “asshole”**

(5:13pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: this must be true love eddie spaghetti :p**

(5:13pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Vetoing that one immediately

(5:13pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: knew you would :p**

(5:14pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: ok here’s a truth**

(5:14pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: are u still at the campus cafe?**

(5:15pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Weird… but yeah. Why?

(5:15pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: DONT leave. i’ll be right there**

(5:15pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Wait what

(5:15pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Richie you can’t be serious

(5:16pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: I thought you were going to the movies?

(5:16pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: we were going back to bev’s boyfriend’s place to watch one but fuck that**

(5:16pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: we have movie night like every weekend i can miss this one**

(5:17pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: dont leave ok? im only like 10 min away lol we didnt get very far**

Blinking in surprise at the sudden turn this conversation had taken, Eddie was just about to text Richie to leave it— to go enjoy movie night with his friends, when a new idea popped into his head. It was completely out of character for him, but then again, everything about this was, so Eddie ignored the little anxious voice in the back of his head and instead ran with it, his fingers flying furiously over the keyboard.

(5:19pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Don’t you think it’s only fair I ask you a dare in return?

(5:19pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Can’t play a game with only one player

(5:20pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: I dare you to find me. I’ll be somewhere on campus

He got up from his seat and pushed open the door of the cafe, walking outside and letting the warm rays of the sun envelope him. The slightly cool wind blew around him as he started to walk in the direction of one his favorite restaurants on campus. If it was a date Richie wanted, it was a date he would get. After all, a dare was a dare.

Eddie felt his phone vibrate in his hand then and he looked down to see his phone light up not with a new message, but with an incoming phone call. He hit accept before pressing his phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Eds,” Richie responded sounding slightly breathless. “What the fuck do you mean by find you? Do you realize how huge our campus? How am I supposed to find you out of all these people?”

“Easy,” Eddie said, quickening his steps once he got closer to the restaurant. “You use your eyes.”

Richie let out a surprised bark of laughter. “Funny,” he said. “But seriously, don’t I get even one hint?”

Eddie thought about it for a moment. “The place I’m at is close to the coffeeshop.” He smiled when Richie groaned. “I’ll give you more hints later.”

“You know, Eds, this wasn’t what I was expecting when I accepted that airdrop from you all those hours ago.”

“It’s only been like an hour, fucknut.”

“ _Fucknut?”_ Richie repeated in an incredulous voice. “You’re making me blush.”

Pulling open the door to the restaurant, Eddie silently held two fingers up to the hostess that had greeted him. The girl picked up two menus before leading him further inside. “I’ll see you soon, Trashmouth,” he said into the phone, hanging up before Richie could get another word in. He pocketed his phone and shot an apologetic smile at the hostess. “Sorry,” he said. “Can I actually get one of the booths by the windows?”

The girl sent him a tight lipped smile and nodded, gathering the menus she had just placed down on the table before leading Eddie back towards the front of the restaurant. Eddie trailed behind and smiled gratefully at the hostess once seated.

Immediately, he turned his head to stare out the window. The area was starting to get busier now that day was turning into night, and Eddie grimaced. It was going to be hard trying to find Richie, but then again, he didn’t really need to find Richie. He only needed to know that the other boy was close.

Eddie glanced around him, checking to make sure no one was watching, before he quickly opened up his camera app. He angled the phone so that it showed just enough of the background, and took selfies of himself for the second time that day. Again, he deleted all but his favorite and opened up airdrop. A few names popped up— less than how many had shown up at the coffeeshop and none that he recognized— and Eddie waited patiently for a one Trashmouth to pop up in the list.

As soon as he had that thought, Eddie caught a glimpse of _Trashmouth’s SEX-C iPhone ;),_ the name flashing once before it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Eddie frowned and swiped over to his messaging app.

(5:34pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: You were close

(5:34pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: what? how do u know**

(5:34pm) Eddie Kaspbrak: Just come back in the direction u were going in before

(5:34pm) **Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier: aye aye captain** ****

Eddie had his airdrop open again, the contacts remaining unchanged, until finally, _Trashmouth’s SEX-C iPhone ;)_ joined the ranks again. Eddie tapped on it before it could disappear and watched in satisfaction as the _Waiting…_ turned into the blue colored _Sent._

Knowing that Richie had accepted it, Eddie leaned back in his seat and watched the passerbys, looking for a familiar head of unruly, dark hair.

As he waited patiently for a response from Richie, Eddie couldn’t help but let his brain wander. If he really thought about it, it was kind of ridiculous just how comfortable Eddie already was with Richie— a boy he had yet to meet in person. He hadn’t had a conversation flow so easily since meeting Bill, and even then the other boy had struggled slightly at the beginning to get Eddie to open up.

Caught in the memories of his childhood, Eddie startled slightly when his phone buzzed loudly on top of the wooden table. He smiled when he saw the airdrop request and hit accept.

It was a photo of Richie, his face twisted up in confusion and one hand scratching at his forehead as his eyes were trained somewhere off camera. Eddie laughed and quickly snapped another selfie to send back— this one showing more of Eddie’s surroundings.

Setting his phone on a napkin so it didn’t buzz as loud against the hard, wooden top, Eddie turned to look back out the window again. Richie had to have been close for them to be sending these airdrops so quickly back and forth to each other. Still, Eddie struggled to find him. After a few more minutes of carefully scrutinizing each person that passed, Eddie smiled to himself in triumph.

He opened his camera and aimed it out the window. Ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that yelled at him for being a total creep, Eddie tapped on Richie’s little grey contact and watched as it sent.

Richie’s reaction was comical. Eddie stared in amusement as the other boy looked at his phone before quickly whipping his head up in Eddie’s general direction, eyes wide behind his thick glasses. Unable to help himself, Eddie waved slightly, suddenly feeling extremely anxious and shy. Why had he done this again? It was too late to back out now, however, since Richie had spotted Eddie through the glass and was grinning widely as he quickly made his way to the restaurant.

Eddie swallowed past the lump in his throat. Now that Richie was _real_ and not just a face behind a screen, Eddie suddenly felt like bolting. Before he could however, a tall boy slid into the booth across from him.

“Wow Eds,” Richie breathed, blinking wildly behind his glasses. “You’re a lot cuter in person. Yowza!”

Eddie paused in his panicked thinking and shot Richie an incredulous look. “Did you just say yowza? Who the fuck says yowza?”

Richie let out a short bark of laughter and shrugged. “I never said it till I met you,” he said with a wink. He smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Eddie parroted in amusement.

“Soooo,” Richie said, drawing out the word and wiggling his eyebrows at Eddie suggestively. “How often do you send airdrops to strangers for dares?”

Smacking a hand to his forehead, Eddie let out a long groan. “Oh my god,” he sighed in embarrassment. “This is totally not my style— trust me.”

Richie flashed him a knowing look. “Somehow, I kind of figured.”

“You know,” Eddie started, “that picture wasn’t even supposed to go to you. I was gonna send it to some girl named Karen, only Karen disappeared right as I was about to tap on her so I pressed _you_ instead. Fuck Karen. I hate her almost as much as I hate Bill.”

“ _I_ don’t hate her,”Richie said with an affronted look on his face. “And I don’t hate Bill either. If it weren’t for them, we probably never would have met!”

Eddie hummed. “Guess not.”

They lulled into silence then and Eddie took the opportunity to take a good look at the boy sitting across from him. For one, Richie was a lot taller than he had expected. His hair was a lot messier too and he seemed paler in person. Even under the dim lighting of the restaurant, Eddie could clearly see just how ghostly and translucent the other boy seemed to be. If he didn’t know any better, Eddie would have guessed Richie was one of the Cullens. He laughed at the thought.

“What?” Richie asked with his own little breath of laughter despite not knowing what Eddie was laughing at. “I saw you staring at me you know. The only reason I didn’t say anything was because I was doing the same to you,” he said with a sly smile. “Like what you see?”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, dillhole. I was thinking about how you would fit in perfectly with the Cullens.”

Richie arched an eyebrow, obviously not expecting that answer. “Don’t tell me you’re a secret Twilight fan, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie warned. He sat back, feeling himself relax the more he spoke to Richie. “And I’m not a secret Twilight fan. I’m a huge Twilight fan. So is Bill, but he’ll never admit it.

“Well maybe Ben can invite you and Bill to one of our movie nights so we can all watch Twilight some day,” Richie suggested almost shyly. “Beverly is dying to meet you, you know. I wasn’t kidding when I said she loved you already.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, smiling again. He didn’t think he’d ever smiled this hard in one night in his entire life. His cheeks were starting to hurt. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Both boys were smiling dumbly at each other when their waiter came by, and Richie and Eddie, cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment, ordered both their meals and drinks. Unbeknownst to Eddie, Richie had frequented the restaurant almost as much as Eddie did. It was a wonder that they had never run into each other before. Gathering both menus, Eddie handed them to the waiter as Richie played with his phone under the table— or at least Eddie hoped it was his phone.

Just as soon as the waiter had left, Eddie’s own phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out guiltily. “Sorry,” he said, flashing Richie a small smile. The other boy waved his hand at him dismissively.

A startled laugh escaped from Eddie’s lips as he saw the now very familiar airdrop notification light up his phone.

 _AirDrop_  
_Trashmouth’s SEX-C iPhone ;) would like to share a photo.  
_ _Decline | Accept_

He glanced up at Richie with a questioning look, the other boy shooing his hand in a _go on_ sort of motion.

Hitting accept, Eddie smiled when a badly lit photo of Richie, obviously taken just moments before, filled his screen with a messily edited text underneath.

_Truth or Dare?_

Eddie looked at Richie who had been watching him with a sly smile on his face. “Dare,” Eddie said, locking his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

Richie seemed to think seriously for a moment, his hands steepled under his chin as he pinned Eddie with a look, until finally he broke out into a smile. “I dare you, mister Eddie Spaghetti, to go out with me again tomorrow.”

“Again?” Eddie asked incredulously.

“Well, things are going well right now dude, don’t you think?”

That startled another laugh out of Eddie. “I guess so,” he said, shaking his head slightly at the ridiculousness of it all. “Fine, I accept your dare.”

“Excellent!” Richie crowed in a surprisingly passable British accent. “I do have one request though.”

Eddie arched an eyebrow, lips quirking in amusement. “And what’s that?”

“No more airdropping strangers pictures of your face as a dare. That right is reserved to me, and to me only.”

_Fin._


End file.
